Presently, performing tests regarding the roaming functionality between public land mobile networks (PLMN) is comparably costly and time consuming. This is due to the fact that testing, e.g. the outbound functionality of a public land mobile network (PLMN), requires equipment that is physically located in the remote (or foreign) public land mobile network (PLMN). Such a testing equipment simulates a mobile station located in the foreign network in the same way as if a client would be present in the foreign network trying to request network service.
Due to the comparably high costs of performing such testing, the density of performed tests is comparably low, both geographically and in time. This can lead potentially to undetected reduced Quality of Service for a comparably long time and therefore to financial losses and to discomfort of the users of the public land mobile networks (PLMN).